


И только дивный мир

by wilwarin575



Series: Contra rationem [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда кажется, что расплачиваться не пришлось. Но плата бывает разной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И только дивный мир

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фест «Мы пишем историю» на Polyjuice Potion, 2012 по заявке **Ikarushka** , сиквел к «Contra rationem».

Он думал, что избавился – от необходимости дышать, от волн боли, от слишком знакомого голоса:

– Он очнулся?

– Выйдите отсюда. У меня и без вас полно забот. Из Мунго будут с минуты на минуту.

– Я останусь с ним.

– Вы мешаете.

– Нет.

Над ним проводят палочкой, он чувствует покалывание магии и ток воздуха.

– Северус? – говорит Помфри.

Он разлепляет веки, стараясь не щуриться. Вокруг больничной койки ширмы, за это он благодарен.

– Кровотечение остановилось, – объясняет Помфри. – Когда мистер Поттер притащил тебя сюда, то рассказал, как лечили Артура Уизли после нападения.

Она путает, ведь Гарри умер. Он ушёл к Тёмному Лорду, исполняя пророчество. А накануне…

– И это опять сработало, – произносит тот, кто сидит в изголовье.

Снейп тяжело поворачивает голову. Жив. Они оба живы.

– Убей меня, – хрипит он Поттеру, как только губы подчиняются. Горло будто облеплено прохладной паутиной и занемело.

Когда глаза за разбитыми стёклами очков широко распахиваются, он смеётся, и Поттер облегчённо смеётся вместе с ним.

– Что он сказал? – морщит лоб Помфри.

Поттер оглядывается на неё с дрожащей улыбкой.

– Он жив.

– Чудом.

– Спасибо вам. 

– Скорее уж вам, мистер Поттер. Северус, скоро здесь будут целители. 

Всё равно она глядит на Гарри с неодобрением – силится понять, что ему до Снейпа, и подозревает, но не может поверить. Наконец она уходит, отодвинув полог, и в это время распахивается дверь. Вбегает студентка из Хаффлпаффа, начинает тревожно оглядывать койки. За её спиной Снейпу видится беспокойная тень собаки. Дверь захлопывают.

– Блэк. – Он вспоминает, как придётся впустую грызться с крёстным Гарри.

– Он сюда не войдёт.

Никакой Окклюменции не нужно, на лбу Поттера ясно выведено: он будет защищать Снейпа даже от крёстного. Видит Мерлин, он уже это делал. Стоял между ними, раскинув руки, и смотрел Снейпу в глаза, пока тот не опустил палочку. Сколько тогда было Гарри? Пятнадцать? Да, он чуть не собрался в Министерство, вызволять крёстного из плена. Блэк рычал на Снейпа, Снейп шипел на Блэка. Едва не дошло до дуэли – но не дошло. Дуэль случилась через год. Гарри рассказал о них Блэку, и проклятия метались красно-желтыми вспышками, а после Снейп прижимал к себе Гарри – тот тянулся к его рукам, льнул к нему, точно выпрашивая прикосновения. За годы Снейп научился его держать. 

– Что случилось с Тёмным Лордом?

– Мёртв. А я, как видишь, нет.

Снейп прикрывает воспалённые глаза.

– Это долгая история, – говорит Гарри, – я тебе расскажу, когда доберёмся до Мунго. Не поверишь, в ней и Дамблдор будет.

– Верю.

– Не мог же я тебя бросить. Или позволить, – добавляет он жёстко, – чтобы ты бросил меня.

Он тоже спасал Гарри. Ради общего дела. Из-за пророчества, по обещанию, в память. «Я не думал о тебе», – повторял ему Снейп, – «меньше всего тогда я думал о тебе». Кажется, Гарри верил. Интересно, сколько уже лет Снейп не мог думать ни о чём, кроме него?

– Мне вот и Малфой сказал, – усмехается Гарри, – что только я и тараканы… Эй.

– Что?

– Не закрывай глаза. Мне страшно, когда ты так лежишь. Видел бы, сколько бинтов ушло, пока… Просто глянь на меня.

Он смотрит. Когда открывает глаза, пересиливает отвращение к себе, душную звериную тоску. Но потом видит Гарри – исцарапанные щёки, грязная чёлка, закушенная припухшая губа, – и остаётся только то, что ворочается под сердцем и разрывает изнутри.

– Я тебя не отпускаю, – говорит Гарри. Звучит это совсем не по-детски, до боли серьёзно.

Накануне того дня, когда Гарри предстояло умереть, Снейп никак не мог от него оторваться. «Пошёл ты знаешь куда со своей жалостью!» – кричал Гарри. Он не всхлипывал, боролся с подступающими слёзами. Снейпу под дых словно напихали иголок. Он отчаянно ласкал Гарри, сидевшего у него на коленях, кусал то в загривок, то в плечо, заставляя стонать громче, чем шумело у него в ушах.

– Я не ухожу, Поттер.

– Теперь – нет.

Вот его проклятье. Надеялся сбежать? Гарри ещё успеет создать второй Философский камень, для них обоих. Никакого избавления, Северус, возрадуйся, ибо ад твой так похож на рай.

Он кладёт руку поверх одеяла. Слепо глядит на раскрытую пустую ладонь – пока её не заполняет рука Гарри. Он сжимает её, ощущает горячую сухую кожу, и под сердцем теплеет, а затем он позволяет себе больше не думать.


End file.
